Short
by Prumery
Summary: Leave it all to Prussia to dissappear and worry the heck out of America


A small short for Valentines day

a couple of days late ha!

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning on a base in New Mexico. America was typing things in the large computer and sighing.<p>

The Berlin wall had fallen yesterday. He had been there, but Prussia had been no where to be seen. Russia had said nothing about him, but America felt that there might be a problem.

He didn't think Russia knew where Prussia was. At all. And maybe for the last couple of years.

He quietly filed his papers and signed some things for the President. He chewed on a hamburger that he had unwrapped, but as he took a bite he felt his stomach gurgle with disgust.

Instead of eating it, he threw it in the trash and spit out the bite.

He wasn't hungry.

He chewed on some gum instead, popping grape flavored bubbles instead. He passed by a blonde, green eyes glittering.

"Hello America."

America said nothing as he walked passed him. The british man sighed and caught up to the taller blonde.  
>"How are you?"<p>

"Shitty."

The green eyed man sighed out of his nose.

"There is nothing we can do..."

America ignored him and kept walking, popping more grape flavored bubbles and humming a song by Sinatra.

England only sighed a deep sigh that showed age and knowledge and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred..."

* * *

><p>The blonde sat in his chair, playing with a small toy soldier that had a helmet and a certain logo on his shirt. The soldiers around him stared in question and judgment, but the power America had made them shut up.<p>

His tan fingers gently touched the face of the toy, it's emotionaless poker face making him feel slightly uncomfortable as he stared at him. His eyes began to blur and he pressed his fingers into his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Boss, there's a small plane heading here... It has a Nazi symbol..." A small agent with big brown eyes said to him. America froze.

"What?"

"He's about to land, do we shoot him down."

Instead of answering he got up and bolted.

His long legs pumped underneath him, his arms moving up and down quickly as he ran through the halls of the base. In his ear his Colonel spoke to him.

"We're going to shoot him down-"  
>"You do that, i make sure that you lose your job and never get fucking higher than a mall cop, you understand me?" America hissed angrily into the earbud and the Colonel's eyes were wide. The entire room that had heard his outburst was still and quiet.<p>

America kept running, his breaths short and quick and when he threw open the door, he saw the plane land. A small group of Soldiers pointing guns at the hatch.

America stared. Tears in his eyes blurring his vision.

"It's him..." A british accented voice said gently and America sobbed.

"Gilbert..." America whispered and as the hatch opened he bolted.

"Put your hands up!" The men in the uniforms said as the man put his hands up and smirked at them.  
>"I'm looking for a friend of yours." He said as he got down the stairs and stared at them. He stood with arrogance and coquettishness that made all the men feel like he had power they didn't know about.<p>

The leader put the gun up to his face and said with an unwavering voice.

"That gun in your front pocket... Out..."

The man stared at him with deep red eyes and smirked.

He gently pulled the gun out, making all the men freeze and he dropped it.

"You are under arres-"  
>"GILBERT!"<p>

The albino man's eyes went wide and his narcissitic air suddenly broke. His eyes turned soft and he looked around the leader.

"Alfred..." the leader immedietly moved away as the albino man pushed him and began to walk to the blonde who burst into a run again.

America's eyes were filled with tears and his arms were open in an embrace. Prussia smiled at him as America launched himself into his arms and the albino wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and dug his face into his hair.

The entire group put their guns down as they saw America break into sobs and pull back.

"Gilbert, where were you?" America's voice cracked and he stared into the man's eyes.

The albino ran his fingers through the cowboy's hair and then kissed his mouth gently.

The leader coughed awkwardly and then all began to leave. They looked away from the soft moment between the two men and decided to walk away.

Prussia pulled back and pressed more kisses on America's cheecks and mouth.

"I was waiting to come here. Russia didn't let me, so when the wall fell i ran away." He said gently and America sobbed quietly. He hugged him tightly and Prussia put his head on his blonde hair and took a deep breathe.

"Are you going to stay?"

Prussia chuckled and dug his fingers into the boys hips.

"I don't think you're going to get me away from you for a while, Alfred."

The blonde laughed and wiped away.

"Good."


End file.
